What do Legend Bladers become?
by Madoka43
Summary: Everyone knows that all Legend Bladers become werewolves on Halloween night, well everyone except Madoka. On top of that the Nemesis Vampires are planning to take over. One things for sure Ginga has a lot to worry about! NO FLAMES! Rated T for minor word play.
1. Chapter 1

What do legend bladers become?

Happy Halloween!

It was a dark night for the legend bladers and their friends, for Halloween was only 5 days away. King and Tithi were making their specialty, Heart Attack Pumpkin Cupcakes! Meanwhile you could hear Ginga's footsteps in the background.

"God Damn, No! God Damn No!" Ginga sputtered.

"What's wrong Ginga-san? Everyone knows Legend Bladers turn into Werewolves by Halloween." King remarked.

"Yeah, everyone **Except **my girlfriend…" Ginga claimed putting his harry arm down.

"Oh yeah that's right we never **did** tell Madoka-san…" Tithi pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't…" King said.

Ginga rolled his eyes.

"And I bet you guys don't give a shit…" Ginga guessed.

"Nope" Both King and Tithi pro claimed.

Just then Madoka came through the door as Ginga quickly put his harry arm behind his back.

"Hey Madoka" Ginga said to his brunette girlfriend.

"Hey Ginga, Me and the girls were discussing which music we should play at the Halloween party, do you think This is Halloween or Monster Mash would be a better choice?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, about that can we talk later?" Ginga asked.

"Why, you busy? You know we can't wait that longer Halloween is only 5 days away you know?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah I know but I promised I'd help King and Tithi with the cooking…" Ginga exclaimed.

Madoka made a smile.

"Well you did learn from the best…" Madoka claimed.

"Yeaahhh…" Ginga said rubbing Madoka's cheek with his Non-hairy hand.

"Alright then see you at the party" Madoka said closing the door while leaving the room.

"See you there" Ginga said.

Once the door closed Ginga hissed "Ohh…this is bad" Ginga claimed.

"Someone's got some problems…" King said in a know-it-all attitude.

"Blah Blah Blah just shut up and give me a razor!" Ginga commanded.

Tithi searched the drawer and threw a razor to Ginga, which he caught.

"Thank you" Ginga said politely.

-Somewhere else-

"I expect a full defeat of those Legend Werewolves, unlike last year…" A dark voice said.

"Yes, lord Nemesis the Nemesis Vampires will stand on top!" Pluto exclaimed.

**Ok so this is my Halloween gift to all of my fans out there. Hopefully this seems entertaining so far that you would be willing to read on. This is also my little break from thinking about Deadman Wonderland so badly! Anyways R&R and hopefully this story can be updated soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me again I'm back with another chapter! By the way if you're wondering why this story's being updated twice in one week it's because I'm trying to get done with it by Halloween.**

**So let's enjoy shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB**

What Do Legend Bladers Become?

Chapter 2

Happy Halloween!

Ginga quickly ran to his room and shaved his hairy arm.

"That'd do it" Ginga said. "…Now what Madoka still needs my help…" Ginga asked himself rubbing his chin. A few seconds pass by before Ginga came up with a plan, "Wait that's it, Madoka!" Ginga said snapping his finger. Ginga went through his clothes throwing any un-wanted clothes on the floor. "Got it!" Ginga announced pulling out an early Halloween present from Madoka; which was a personal sewed orange long sleeved sweater with a jack-o-lantern face on it.

Ginga quickly put on the sweater and ran down the hall to help Madoka and the girls.

Ginga opened Madoka's door to find Hikaru, Mei Mei, and Sophie, along with Madoka with all the treats. Now they were looking at the Halloween CD's.

"You said you needed my help…" Ginga claimed.

"There you are Ginga! You like that sweatshirt?" Madoka asked seeming **very** questionable tonight.

"Yeah, it's great!" Ginga exclaimed with a smile.

Just then Ginga felt something crawl down his arm… or rather grow!

"God! I didn't know it'd grow back **that** fast!" Ginga thought.

"Is something wrong?" Madoka asked noticing Ginga's nervous face.

"No, no, it's nothing! I just have to go to the bathroom" Ginga said waving his hand.

"Oh ok just come back when you're done…" Madoka said a bit confused.

Ginga laughed, "Okay I will" Ginga said as he walked out the door and ran across the hall.

When Ginga got to the bathroom the problem went from bad to worse, Ginga now had fur on his cheeks.

Ginga ran his now fully furry hands trough his furry cheeks.

"This can't be happening…" Ginga thought while a tremor went through his head.

A few more tremors followed.

"No…" Ginga thought another tremor in his head.

"No" Ginga thought again yet another tremor went through.

"No!" Ginga yelled in his head followed by constant tremors.

Ginga let out a roar as a transformation began to occur.

First his arms became tenser ripping those parts of his clothes off…

And then his back of his clothes began to rip revealing a more hairy back.

His face wasn't the same anymore either his face was now grey with bronze eagle-like eyes.

Finally all of his clothes had enough and the ripped off as Ginga let out a howl.

…**WOW I can't even wait for the next chapter! Okay so R&R and keep reading to see what happens next! What is this vicious creature and what will it do…? Will it be good or evil? One thing's for sure, you don't wanna miss it! Until then, Bye! **


End file.
